


[Podfic] Post-Its of a Life Well-Loved

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Epistolary, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Claudia needs to feel better about things, she pulls out Helena and Myka’s old journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Post-Its of a Life Well-Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post-Its of a Life Well-Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499061) by [mjduncan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan). 



> This fills the epistolary/phonesex square on my kink bingo card. Thanks so much to cecilegrey and dunderklumpen for beta listening!

[ To download this podfic, click on this link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?n2wecp416mknycm)

[Find it on the audio archive here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/post-its-of-life-well-loved)

 

[ Or you can stream it here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/warehouse-13-post-its-of-a)


End file.
